The way I was
by SnortableSniffy
Summary: A girl going back through time who gets tortured and falls in love.....What more could you want? I don't own anthing cept the plot. thanx Jessi!


The way I was I don't own anything!! I hope you like this story.  
-Back through Time- -Mia's POV-  
I looked at the reflection in the mirror, what I saw was a girl was about average height, but was sort of cubby, not fat, but enough to notice. The girl's lush, brown curls made up for that. Next I focused at my face. What I saw was a slightly large nose and a butt chin, which gave the face, my face, a slightly round appearance.  
All of these things were average and unremarkable. All but the two features I loved.  
My eyes and ears.  
The reflection showed large, but not overly so, emerald green eyes. Eyes that were softy gazing at themselves. Then the emeralds shifted to the image's ears.  
It is hard to think of someone liking their ears, but I did. They were perfect, if that can be used to describe ears.  
All in all, curls, chin, nose, eyes, and ears, I liked my face. I wasn't one of those girls that wished they could have a nose job or the like.  
As much as I liked my face I liked my whole image just as much. I now felt confident-a change from the slightly insecure child I grew out of.  
I had always been a little self-conscious and insecure, but as I matured, I grew out of that. That confidence, though little it was, was enough that is made the boys notice. Soon enough, I stated getting more and more attention from the opposite sex and then I started getting boyfriends which gave me that added boost of confidence. Now, I could walk into a room and hold my head high-a far cry from the wall flower I had once been.  
I snapped out of my thoughts and blinked when I realized my mom was yelling at me.  
"Hurry up, Amelia! You're late!"  
My real name is Amelia, but I hat is, so everyone calls me Mia. Everyone but my mother, that is. I rolled my eyes. It always seems like my mom is constantly over exaggerating things. I ran down the stairs and grabbed my coat. Yelling goodbye, I ran out the door in a full out sprint. I tried to breath in rhythm, I gave that up very quickly. It wasn't any use, I would still be wheezing when I got to school. Not because I was in bad shape, but because I have asthma. I ran for about 10 without wheezing, but then I started breathing heavily. I was in good shape, because I wrestled in middle school and high school. I might have not been buff like the guys on the team, but I survived on the mat as well as the next guy. As I reached my school, I walked through the front doors and spotted my friends. Walking over to them, I greeted them with, "Hi guys." Numerous hellos answered me. I listened to snips of the conversation, and then, bored, I went to put my stuff in my locker. As I walked past the cutest guy in school, Erik, I glanced over and caught him staring. He said hello and I felt myself blush and mumbled a soft hi and with that, I quickly hurried away.  
  
****Lunch****  
I walked into cafeteria, and looked around. Spotting Ana, Emily, Jenny, Erica, Maxi, and Carla at a table, I made my way over. "God! I hate Mr. Gibbs!" I started when I reached the fake wooden table. "I turned my surname paper in a day late and he..." I started to die off as everyone just looked at me with mad expressions on their faces. They all got up and moved to another table. 'Shit, SHIT! Why are they acting like this?' I asked my self. 'Why...NOOO! I missed the meeting! They were probably all waiting for me and got nothing done. It's wasn't all my fault, I just forgot. Stupid excuse! I'll give them time to cool down,' I thought inwardly, beating myself up, not believing that I forgot that I was supposed to have met them at the coffee house to discuss our term project for economics. I was so engross with my own problems that I didn't even notice that Sarah Mathews, the leader of the preps at our school, sat down at that table while I was thinking. "Look there's Chunky Monkey," she said, tossing her perfect blonde hair over a slim shoulder. "I bet she ate all her so called friends." At that joke, she and her group of perfectly manicured friends erupted into laughter that was in some way elegant. Turning red, I mumbled something like stupid idiots. I guess she heard, 'cause after I stood up to leave, I passed her. As I walked by, she stuck one stiletto heeled boot out and tripped me. I spilled my lunch all over the floor and my clothes while the whole lunch room erupted into laughter. That was it. I had taken shit from Sarah and her friends for four fucking years, and I had enough of it. I got up, turned toward Sarah and punched the little blonde bitch in the mouth. The lunchroom turned so quiet that a pin drop would have sounded like a bomb exploding. Sarah calmly got up and slapped me. Smirking she said to me, "Bitch!" and started to walk away. I was so mad, mad at me for missing my friends and mad at Sarah for bulling me. Without thinking I yelled at her to wait. Hearing me she turned to look at me with a raised eyebrow. "You forgot your lunch," I grabbed Rachel's applesauce and walked over to Sarah, who was standing in the middle of the cafeteria. Reaching here, I dumped the red applesauce all over her. I turned on my heel and walked out of the lunchroom and out of the school. When I got to the steps down to the sidewalk I started running like a cheetah, and made the hell out of there. I ran and ran and ran. I ended up in the forest behind my house. It was too late now to return to school, so I deicide to explore the woods. My favorite season is autumn because the earthy colors everywhere. When I was a little girl, I would go out sit when it was windy and there would be showers of leafs and I would twirl and pretend I was a princess. I got tears in my eyes. "Oh, Daddy...stupid! Don't think about him!" I started walking around. I notice the birds and their nests and the bugs and their daily actives. While I was looking at leaves, I noticed a path that I have never saw before. I was very curious, so guess what I did. I followed the path. It winded and twisted around in the woods. I listen to the sounds of the forest. To the tittering of the birds and the fluttering of bugs. While I walked I got sticks in my hair because the tree branches were very dense had were growing all over the path. I got mud on my shoes, which was weird because it hadn't rained lately. It seemed like it would go on forever. I started to run. I looked all over and I saw images flashing by me, it was more like a dream than real life. I saw a cave up ahead, and I slowed down then stopped. The cave was dimly light and there was inscriptions on the walls. Their were like sand script, but different. I kept on walking, and I came to a big room, probably in the middle of the cave. It was filled with crystals. Colors flashed on the wall and danced on the ceiling. It was beautiful. I could have stayed all day, just watching the little rainbows dance on the walls. While I was in there, I felt if everything was alright, as if it would be okay. I had to tear my gaze away from the walls and walk through the doorway. As I entered the doorway, there was a flash of green light and I was thrown down, then I could hear chanting.  
"The shadows that surround you  
Will vanish if you blink.  
A new day for you is dawning.  
You stand upon the brink." I saw images flashing by, little children, animals, and I heard music. My stomach felt sick. Then, as suddenly as it started, it stopped. I felt my feet hit the ground and my legs collapse before everything fell into a black void. I opened my eyes and saw a very strange animal standing on my chest. "AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, and a jumped up, causing the animal to fall onto the ground. I guess that was a dumb mistake on my part, because it started to attack me. It was on its hunches ready to pounce. I took off like a bullet, running like the wind, with the animal close behind. I ran till I thought I could run no more, then I looked back and saw the animal gaining, I ran faster. I pushed and pushed myself. I suddenly ran into some object that felt like a brick wall. Looking up, I found myself staring into a pair of midnight black, hard, unsmiling eyes. "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." The guy just looked at me and then yelled something in a foreign language. That's about the time the animal caught up to me. The creature jumped on me and started scratching me with its deadly claws. The guy kicked the animal off me and picked me up with a lot of roughness. "Careful with the goods, you man handler," I said while he dragged me off to a small village. These peoples came out of the front gate, with their swords drawn. I did a double take...SWORDS!!! Maybe I walked on set of a Russian movie or something. The scary person nodded to them and they opened the wrought iron gate. The village looked like an Indian village right out of my Social Studies/History text books. It had buildings instead of tee-pees or longhouses, but they looked crude all the same. The only building that really took my interest was the tallest one in the entire village. It looked like it was made of marble or black granite, shining the darkest of velvety blacks in the warm afternoon sun. Then I realized that was the building that he was dragging me off to. He walked me down a long hall and I almost pissed in my pants, I was so scared. I saw a gold door and it swung open, like magic. For the first time in my life I was speechless. I was brought before this guy on a gold throne. A THRONE!!!! Must be like a movie and I was caught in the middle of it. "CUT!" I yelled as loud as I could. "Come on, stop! I don't belong here!" I began to become frantic. "Please! Get me out of here!" The guy had gotten up, sometime during my little speech, and he slapped me. HE SLAPPED ME! I tried to break free of the scary guy, to kick the king in the balls, least that is who I think he was. The king and the scary dude started talking really fast and the next I knew I was in the dungeons. The dungeons were the ghastliest place I have ever been in. There were cobwebs everywhere and the crakes in the floor let bugs in. "Let me out you sons of bitchs! My mom knows important people and she's a lawyer, she'll put you in jail faster than you can say guilty," I was so dispirited that I was saying anything I thought would sway them. All I could think about was the saying "The shit has hit the fan." I guess my mind wandered because I was soon fast asleep. The next thing I recalled was getting slapped awake. I opened my eyes and I saw that everything had turned upside down, or have I be turned upside down? I have! I have been hung on some kind of rack. I opened my mouth to scream and a guy with a black robe on, stepped away from the crowd of people and unwound the cat-o'-nine-tails whip he was carrying. He held my gaze and all I saw in his eyes was a bottomless, black pit. He smiled and he seemed so scary that I actually peed in my pants. I think they can actually smell fear or the pee...because they started to howl with laughter. 'Oh, SHIT!!!' I was pleading with my insanity not to drive out the sane. "Let me go!!! Please!!! I don't know anything. Really I don't. I don't even know where I am, and nobody knows..." I realized that little fact about nobody knowing where I am. I got depressed because I zoned all the people out and I only thought about my problems, but a tremendous pain brought me back to reality. I could feel the blood trickling down my back, down my neck, to make a puddle on the filthy floor. My back was starting to scream in mind reeling, gut wrenching pain. Tears ran down my face and mixed in with the blood, I couldn't stop them. I needed a way to express my pain, for it seemed that I had lost my ability to speak. For the first time in my life, I prayed to God that someone would rescue me. I felt the whip tear into my skin and even more blood ran down to the floor. I opened my mouth and let out the most blood curling scream possible. Then, with the pain still stark in my mind, I fell into sweet blackness once more. -Roald's POV- I sat up in bed, my body drenched in sweat. I tried to get rid of the images from my dream. The girl that was getting tortured was beautiful, and that scream emitted pain and sadness. 'It was only a dream.' I kept telling myself as I got up from my bed and crossed to the window. I saw that the sun had risen and the pages have begun to train. I changed out of my bed clothes and got dress in black breeches and a blue tunic. I went to the mirror and looked at my jet black hair. I tried to keep in order but it never did what I wanted it to. I opened my bedroom door and walked down the hall. As I walked down the hall, servants bowed and moved out of the way. I hate that they treated me different then everyone else, but that came with being the prince. I walked into my parent's sitting room, they sprung apart as I said hello. I smiled at their antics; they are so old, but so much in love. I want a girl, a woman, who I can love, just as much as my father loves my mother. "Hello darling," My mother said as she took one glance at the bags under my eyes and asked, "Did you sleep well?" "Mother, I had a nightmare, but I think it was the god's way of trying to me something," Now after saying that, I wish I hadn't because now my father would make a great big deal out of it. "What exactly did you see, son?" he asked. I told them about the girl, King Maggot, and the blood curling scream. "Please, we have to help her!" 'Please say yes!' I pleaded silently. "We'll make you a deal son, you tell us exactly where they are and well go and rescue her...is that fine?" "Yes, deal," I smiled and headed toward the practice courts. I continued to smile as I saw Keladry of Mindelan and Masbolle watch as her husband, Domitan, practice with Nealan of Queencove. "Roald, come over here," Kel waved, I made a bee-line for her. When I reached her I asked, "Kel you know when you went to talk to the Chamber of Ordeal, the second time, did it help you out?" Kel kind of just looked at me and then erupted into tears. I was standing there with my mouth a gasped, while Dom rushed over to comfort her. Kel said quietly between sobs, "It's time...it's time."  
  
Please R&R, I could use helpful comments. I'll write another chapter soon. I just want to thank Jessi because she is the best beta! Thanks for everything!!!! 


End file.
